


Skating Date

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Remus being Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Roman and Virgil have a night off together and they decide to have a lovely night out together
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, remus/veronica
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Skating Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9Teyya_Winterbound6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Teyya_Winterbound6/gifts).



> (Late) Birthday gift for my wonderfully talented friend Tessa (I love you a lot!)

There was a chill in the air, snow falling down gently around them, but Virgil felt warm with Roman’s hand curled around his. Roman had a cute little bounce in his step as he swung their arms between them, a happy hum mixing pleasantly with the sound of laughter in the air as they stepped up to rent skates for the outdoor skating rink. They’ve been planning this outing for weeks, but work kept them busy so they haven’t been able to come out before now.

But they both finally had a night off together, the sky was mostly clear and they could see a good portion of stars out. The skating rink was mostly empty as well, families ushering their children out after the sun had set to get them back home to start warming up. There was no one around to watch them make a fool of themselves, and while he wasn’t a bad skater, Virgil didn’t much want to fall in front of an audience. He couldn’t ask for a more perfect night for them.

Roman was a natural on skates, and once they were on the ice, he was spinning and twirling, arms outspread and a grin on his face. Virgil was completely mesmerized watching him, taking his time on his own skates, not attempting any elebroate twirls, completely content with sliding along at a slow pace. They were happy doing their own thing for a bit, getting a feel for the ice under their feet, the glide of the blades on the ice, before Roman skated up to Virgil and took hold of his hands, skating at a slower pace and looking at him with a gentle smile on his face.

Virgil always felt weak in the knees whenever Roman looked at him with that adoring look in his eye. He felt it when they started dating a couple years ago, and he feels it just as strong now. It gave him the courage he needed for what he had planned and he gently tugged on Roman’s hand to pull them to a stop. That courage quickly faltered and was replaced with nerves at the expectant look on his boyfriend’s face, but he steeled himself and let out a slow breath to calm his racing heart. 

“Roman… you know I’m not big into flowery speeches or fancy words to express how I feel.” Vigil started, silently cursing himself as he stumbled over his words. He had spent the last two weeks thinking about what he wanted to say when this moment came, but now that it was here, his mind was blanking and he was scrambling to try and think of something worthy enough. “But ever since we started dating, hell when we first became friends, I knew in my heart that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” 

“Virgil…” Roman started, but paused when Virgil held a hand up to silence him.

He let out a small breath, carefully lowering himself down onto one knee, quietly wishing he had waited until they got off the ice before doing this but knowing it was too late and he may as well continue. “What I’m trying to say is, Roman… will you marry me?” he asked, pulling out a small box from his pocket. 

A bright smile lit up Roman’s face, his eyes sparkling. “Virgil, my dearest, darkest stormcloud! Nothing would make me happier than spending my life with you!”

Virgil perked up immediately, opening his mouth to express his happiness when, from their left, there was a rather loud “Gaaaayy!!” They both turned to see Remus standing there with a grin on his face, leaning against the railing with his girlfriend next to him.

“Remus!” Veronica hissed at him, but there was an amused fondness on her face that showed she wasn’t really annoyed. “Don’t interrupt them! This was really cute.”

Remus just shrugged, straightening up to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “I’m just sayin! It’s about damn time one of them proposed!”

Roman gave his brother an unamused look. “What are you even doing here? You hate ice skating.”

Remus perked up, stealing a glance at Veronica. “Nica and I like to come down and make a bet on how many people fall in an hour. Winner gets a prize!”

“What’s the prize?” Roman asked, but the twin grins he got made him grimace and he quickly shook his head. “You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“I’m sure Virgey here would love to give you your ring now Ro-bro.” 

Roman perked up at that, turning back to his bo- fiance!, and held out his hand. Virgil just gave him a fond look, sliding the ring on his finger before accepting the hand to pull him back up. Once he was back on his feet, he threw his arms around Roman’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Unfortunately the sudden movement pulled him off balance, and they both toppled to the ground. They both looked at each other in surprise for only a moment before breaking out into giggles, not letting it stop them from kissing again.

Virgil was only idly aware of Remus and Veronica walking away, with Remus’ comment of that fall counting, before his voice faded away. He had more important matters to focus on, like kissing his soon to be husband senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
